singaporepublichousingfandomcom-20200215-history
HDB unit Elevation-Ground floor,low floor,mid-floor and high floor
Ground Floor units Only certain HDB blocks,particually walk-up blocks,contain such blocks,the rest have void decks.They often contain 2 entrances:One from the common corridor and one at the back to the kitchen .Beginning from the late 1970s,these units were elevated off the ground,and were given service balconies (extended kitchens).Extended kitchens disapperead sometime during the late 1980s,and ground-floor units began to become rarer.Most,if not all,BTO -era units do not contain such units. These units are favored by the elderly,disabled,peddlers and hawkers for their accesibility.Many peddlers and hawkers turn such units into cottage units for easy loading and unloading goods to parking lots.It is also common for residents of this unit type to annex common space outside for private uses,particually gardening and hoarding. However,these units lack a good view,often vulnerable to pests such as rats and cockroaches,and face the noise from passerbys.In the case of ground-floor units built before 1993,they also suffer from the stench of garbage collection from the refuse chutes.Lastly,they may face disturbance from nearby vehicles. Advantages *Acessibility,particually among hawkers,peddlers,disabled and the elderly. *Bigger kitchens *May allow you to annex outside space discreetly for gardening and other private purposes.Not illegal,but definitely discouraged. Disadvantages *Noise from passerbys *Less privacy *Pests *No view *Stench from refuse chutes *Disturbance from nearby vehicles Low floor units Generally,property agents define low floor units as units located on the 2nd,3rd and 4th floors. These units are arguably favored for convenience,as it is often faster to walk down a flight of stairs than wait for a lift from the upper floors.Some parents also appreciate the fact that such units enable them to keep a close eye on their children playing outside.The strongest pull factors of these units,however,is that they are generally fairly more affordable than mid-floor and high-floor units. They are,however,also known to suffer the same problems that plauge ground-floor units,plus being gloomy and stuffy. Advantages and Disadvantages:Same as ground-floor units,bar the bigger kitchens and annexing of outside areas. Mid-floor units Generally,property agents define mid-floor units as located on the 5th-8th floors. They are considered a good compromise between the low floor and high floor units in terms of affordability and features,they are more affordable than high -floor units but still offer a decent view,good breeze and atmosphere. However,some sellers may charge a COV equivalent to that of a high-floor unit.Your best bet is to get your property agent to look at a range of units. Advantage *A good balance between price and views Disadvantage *Some sellers may charge a high COV equivalent to high-floor units High-floor units Generally,property agents consider high-floor units to be on the 9th floors and up. Great views and atmosphere,particually from a 20+ storey point block,is typical for such units.Note however,that units located at the very top may also get quite warm,with little to buffer them from direct sunlight.This creates a very warm,stuffy and oven-like atmosphere at night,generally considered undesirable by many. Also,some unwanted company may be going on stairwells at such levels,particually for old slab blocks located in less-well off estates,such as Boon Lay.These activities are fortunately trivial and uncommon though,often just some latchkey teenagers loitering about,smoking and playing card games. In some cases,particually for very high units located at recently-built 30-50 storey blocks in Toa Payoh,Redhill and Queenstown,they may set you back a high COV premium.You may even be able to buy a freehold private property with full condominium facilites (albielt smaller and further from the CBD) with that cash. Advantage *Breezy,and great views in some cases Disadvantages *Very high-floor units may get warm *Pricey as you go higher